


Зеркала и чудовища

by suricate



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: сборник драбблов





	

******Горло**

****  
  
Иногда они разговаривают. Городят всякую чушь о том, что неплохо бы завтра... Едзи бесит это «завтра». Едзи бесят люди, у которых оно есть. В комнате слишком душно. Воняет гнилыми цитрусами, потом и спермой.  
Иногда они смеются, когда он говорит, что чувствует, будто сам не свой. Призывно выгибаются, закатывая глаза. Он осторожно касается выступающих хрящей на тощей шее. Он приказывает ей заткнуться. Она хрипит и оставляет глубокие царапины на его груди.  
  
* * *  
  
Он все чаще задерживается. Пересчитывает ступени. Или кирпичи, отделяющие окно второго этажа от земли. Он смеется вместе со шлюхой, которую душит напарник. Он смеется, каждый раз заставляя напарника доводить дело до конца. Шульдих никогда не попадается. Шульдих всегда уходит вовремя, оставляя напарника, который не подозревает о его существовании, скулить над новым трупом и заметать следы.  
Он невзначай касается горла дрожащей от возбуждения рукой и жадно глотает стылый осенний туман.

 

∽

 

**Миндаль**

  
  
Каждое утро Кроуфорд втирает в кисти миндальное масло. Витамин Е замедляет старение клеток. Витамин F сохраняет эластичность кожи. Каждое утро Кроуфорд смотрит на седые виски своего отражения и вспоминает о сумасшедших стариках. Шульдиха тошнит от чужих мыслей, но каждое утро он упрямо в них возвращается, подсматривая – будто в замочную скважину. Кто-то назвал бы это вуайеризмом. Шульдих не любит названий.  
Еще Шульдих не любит пустоты в чужой голове – каждый раз, когда Кроуфорд берет в руки опасную бритву. И секундного промедления – перед тем, как лезвие касается намыленного горла.  
  
Кроуфорд никогда не оставляет царапин.  
Шульдих никогда не оставляет следов. И ненавидит запах миндаля.

 

∽

 

**Гармония**

****  
  
Вспышки слепят глаза.  
Когда-то в детстве его обманывали, обещая, что из объектива вылетит птичка. Теперь Такатори Мамору знает: в фотоаппаратах живут молнии. Если вовремя не обзавестись громоотводом – останется горстка праха.  
Открытие мемориала. Вспышки.  
Торжественная речь. Вспышки.  
Фуршет. Хорошо, что Рекс под рукой. Она знает каждый черный ход в небоскребах столицы.  
Такатори Мамору не любит Токио. Здесь слишком густой воздух. Здесь всегда пахнет грозой. Когда-то в детстве он любил бегать под ливнем. К тридцати пяти приходится менять вкусы в угоду общественной жизни.  
Он наконец-то возвращается под Утацуяму. Сбрасывает плащ на руки дворецкому. Сбрасывает официальную улыбку зеркалу в холле.  
\- Я вернулся, - наконец-то улыбается по-настоящему. – Черт... я так соскучился, ребята...  
С побережья надвигается шторм. Деревья пригибает к земле. Опять погибнут криптомерии. Айя привычно хмурится, сложив руки на груди. Едзи щурит глаза, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча. Там, сзади – только Кен с мячом под мышкой.  
\- Хорошо, что мы все вместе. Я всегда говорил, что этим должно закончиться.  
Такатори Мамору заходит Айе за спину, поправляя выбившуюся из длинной косы прядь, и встречается со стеклянным взглядом уже десять лет, как покойного деда.  
Соседство чужаков, нарушающее гармонию фамильного склепа, тому явно не по душе.

 

∽

 

**Отравление**

  
  
\- Это радикально. Честное слово, можно обойтись без спецэффектов. Диоксин – проще, дешевле и надежнее.  
\- Это не выход. Мы должны умереть, помнишь?  
\- Мы должны инсценировать смерть, а не умирать. Это существенная разница, Кроуфорд.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет. Ты меня не слышишь. Черт, это же так просто...  
\- И не думай. Иначе я заставлю тебя сожрать весь этот чертов белый порошок.  
\- Это радикально.  
\- Шульдих. Что бы ты ни задумал. Забудь об этом. Мне уже пришлось встраивать в план девчонку, которую ты притащил...  
\- ...до сих пор завидуешь, что сам до этого не додумался?  
\- ...и цирк с подменой тел, который ты допустил.  
\- Да, да, и землетрясение в Неаполе – это тоже моя заслуга. Эй... Кроуфорд, это уже не смешно... Эй! Больно же, ублюдок!!... Черт. Мог бы просто сказать. Я бы отдал.  
\- Вон отсюда. Чтобы ноги твоей здесь не было до начала операции.  
\- Это радикально...  
\- Вон!  
  
* * *  
  
\- Кроуфорд. Ты самый наглый сукин сын в истории самой наглой в мире страны.  
\- Тебе не нравится?  
\- Идея с отравлением была моей!  
\- Ты собирался травить Фладда.  
\- Да. И две недели доставал чертов диоскин.  
\- Тетрадоксин, Шульдих.  
\- Врешь. Я его читал.  
\- Хм. Порошок?  
\- Посредника!  
\- Значит, твой посредник лажанулся.  
\- А первый секретарь Фладда перед смертью заблевал мне ботинки. Охренеть.  
\- Зато теперь он не сорвет нам ритуал.  
\- Нам? Кроуфорд, ты тоже решил поучаствовать в сеансе спиритизма?  
\- Шесть часов до операции. Ты еще успеешь поспать, если немедленно заткнешься.  
\- Пять часов и пятьдесят пять минут, скупая американская задница, и когда все это дерьмо закончится ты восстановишь мне стоимость диоксина...  
\- ...тетрадоксина.  
\- ...до последней иены.  
\- Цента.

 

∽

 

**Книга**

  
  
\- Ты поторопился, - скажет Шульдих, когда они остановятся в безымянном мотеле. Он развалится на единственном кресле в тесной комнатушке и откупорит банку пива.  
Кроуфорд не видит названия, скрытого под длинными пальцами. Кроуфорд не ясновидящий, он всего лишь читает общую книгу на пару страниц быстрее, чем остальные.  
\- Она могла бы пригодиться. Не стоило убивать ее. Хоть... допросил бы, что ли, - скажет Шульдих, передергивая плечами с самым праздным видом.  
Если Кроуфорд промолчит, рыжий допьет пиво и сожмет кулак. Несколько капель прольется на светлые джинсы – и он запустит банкой в угол. Слишком громко для половины первого ночи.  
\- Какого черта ты вообще его отпустил? Я его контролировал. Мы отлично справлялись. Он не выживет в одиночку. Он поломается, мать твою, ты это понимаешь?  
Если Кроуфорд скажет, что ирландец не будет выживать _в одиночку_ , Шульдих молча уйдет, хлопнув дверью так, что зазвенят стекла. Шульдих выйдет на трассу и уедет на юг в пикапе и в ту же ночь трахнет его русую хозяйку. Она будет кричать что-то по-итальянски и подаваться бедрами ему навстречу. Он ни разу не откроет глаз.  
\- Мы уже полгода шатаемся не при деле. Меняя имена, машины и города. Клал я на твою чертову осторожность, на хер было уходить от немцев, чтобы остаток жизни провести, как подвальные крысы? По крайней мере, они не скупились на гонорары...  
Если Кроуфорд влепит телепату пощечину, будет короткая драка, и Шульдих рассечет ему бровь, и будет долго материться по-немецки, когда не сможет пошевелиться, и, дергаясь, выбьет себе сустав. Соседи справа постучат в стену и они оба замолчат одновременно, Кроуфорд отпустит чужую руку и потянется к пистолету, и в звенящей тишине тихое: «Снова» - неприятно резанет слух.  
Кроуфорд вырывает лишние страницы и редактирует оставшиеся. Остальные слишком медленно читают, они ничего не заметят. Даже того, что с каждым разом страниц становится все меньше.

 

∽

 

**Соль**

****  
  
_Солнечный берег* искрит неоновым многоцветьем, задорной испанской речью, горячими плясками до рассвета._  
  
Сперва искусственное дыхание. Затем десять кубиков валиума, когда она попытается вырываться. И пару пощечин, чтобы прекратила орать. Надрывным шепотом она шлет его к дьяволу на трех языках, Салли Шумарс, женщина, которую он должен хотеть, дерганая сучка со слипшимися мокрыми волосами. Она тихо скулит, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Она говорит, что не виновата. Кроуфорд пожимает плечами, потому, что это последнее, что имеет значение на пустынной песчаной косе в десяти километрах на юго-запад от Малаги**.  
  
_Солнечный берег никогда не прогревается до нормальной температуры – здесь слишком много людей и каждый жрет слишком много тепла._  
  
\- Этонеяэтонеяэто… - монотонная тризна, которую с удовольствием подхватывают первые утренние чайки. Их птичий язык кажется Кроуфорду востократ понятнее. Он с трудом отрывает ее от себя. Полковник называл ее полукровкой и еще – чертовым отродьем. Кроуфорд предпочитает слово «мутация» для объяснения всего, что выходит за грань его понимания. Ирландца убила мутация. Она медленно выпила из него все до последней капли. Мутация, а не Салли Шумарс, скребущая ногтями по камням.  
  
_Солнечный берег – сладкий огрызок многоразового запретного плода._  
  
Если бы Салли Шумарс удалось утонуть, ее тело из-за череды случайностей оказалось бы в Гамбурге. Кроуфорд верит, что в «Розенкройц» способны разговорить мертвеца. Салли Шумарс знает, что они живы. Кроуфорд умеет прятаться, но не тешит себя иллюзиями. Они выжили потому, что Гамбург считает их трупами. Может быть, их даже искали на дне Японского моря, вместе с Фладдом и остальными. Может быть, им присвоили внеочередное звание посмертно. Кроуфорд уверен, что не желает проверять.  
\- Оставь меня здесь, - говорит Салли Шумарс.  
\- Я не хочу, - говорит Салли Шумарс.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста…, - говорит Салли Шумарс, а он колет ей еще два кубика, перед тем, как подхватить на руки. Она оказывается неожиданно легкой. Сквозь порванную на груди мокрую блузу видна округлая белая грудь. Кроуфорд помнит, что должен ее спасти или убить. Второй вариант нравится ему все меньше – по сотне и одной объективной причине.  
  
_Солнечный берег – святая земля для желающих отсидеться в тени. Даже когда солнце заходит, света достаточно, чтобы тень была густой._  
  
Он не успел этого увидеть. Он непростительно отвлекся и теперь запоздало целится в рыжего, а тот – переводит на него пистолет и криво улыбается. Смягченный глушителем звук выстрела до сих пор стоит в ушах. Шульдих говорит, что все кончено. Шульдих говорит, что она мертва. Шульдих говорит, что пора сматываться. Соленые брызги обдают их с ног до головы, и Шульдих пошатывается. Доля секунды, которой достаточно, чтобы нажать на крючок.  
Кроуфорд не стреляет. Он опускается на колени и проводит рукой по ее приоткрытым губам, из которых вытекает тонкая струйка крови. Он облизывает пальцы и поднимает пистолет к виску.  
  
_Солнечный берег – морская соль на сочащихся солнцем ранах. В рассветном зареве живое кажется мертвым, а мертвое живым._  
  
  
\---------------  
  
* Солнечный берег - Коста дель Соль, южная часть средиземноморского побережья Испании.  
**Малага - город в Андалузии.

 

∽

 

**Schuldgefuhl**

****  
  
Все свободное от работы на Кроуфорда и высшие цели Эсцет время Наги Наоэ посвящает учебе. Не проходит ни единой недели, чтобы он не зашел в комнату к ирландцу с очередным фолиантом.  
  
Наоэ – очень старательный японский мальчик. Он заранее составляет список вопросов, чтобы потом просто ставить галочки. Несколько физических тестов подбивают итог. Наги говорит:  
\- Аффективно-бредовый психоз с приступообразным циркулярным течением.  
  
Затем звонит Кроуфорд и выдергивает его наверх. Как правило, Кроуфорд всегда звонит к тому времени, как Наги закончит ставить диагноз. Может, видит что-то не то?  
  
Фарфарелло открывает энциклопедию психопатологий на нужной страницы и начинает изучать свою болезнь. Три недели назад ему диагностировали акрибофобию, с тех пор он читает вдвое больше. Полтора месяца назад, благодаря новой книжке Наоэ у него появилась полифобия, и по настоянию японца из комнаты убрали его любимые песочные часы. Начиналось все, на самом деле, с невинной кайрофобии, но к ней быстро добавился комплекс нарушенного мышления, потому, что на своем кружке японец как раз проходил Шнайдера.  
Ирландец решает, что аффективно-бредовый психоз ему нравится. Он не такой скучный, как большинство фобий. Психозом Фарфарелло, пожалуй, поболеет недели две.  
  
В свободно от фобий и маний время, он с упоением предается чувству вины. Schuldgefuhl - самый логичный невроз во всей толстой книжке дотошного маленького японца. Эту кличку, которую Фарфарелло месяц назад дал рыжему выскочке, Кроуфорд теперь использует как позывной на миссии. Правда, поверхностный, как и все американцы, он беспощадно ее переврал.

 

∽

 

**Нагичка**

****  
  
Ее время начинается с трех часов ночи – до первой зари. Ее голос – лунный колокольчик, звонкий, проникающий под самую толстую подушку.  
  
\- На-аги! Поиграй со мной!  
  
Он знает, что нельзя отвечать. Он знает, что всегда проигрывает. Он знает, что ждать осталось всего несколько часов.  
  
\- На-а-аги! Ты снова играешь в прятки! Я иду искать!!  
  
Ее руки – по-кошачьи цепкие, с длинными острыми ногтями, сминают одеяло. Она наваливается всем весом и громко смеется. Он хочет сказать ей: "Заткнись, ты перебудишь весь дом!", но воздуха в легких становится все меньше. Он хочет ее отбросить, но _сила_ всегда отказывает.  
  
\- Не удерешь теперь! Поиграй со мной! На-аги. На-а-агичка… я расскажу тебе, хочешь? Я расскажу тебе, кто убил твою маму. И твою любимую младшую сестричку. На-а-а-а-а…  
  
Слишком яркий свет режет глаза до слез. Она боится света и убегает. "Она не могла убежать далеко, – надсадно шепчет он сорванным горлом. – Ее надо найти, она где-то здесь, она знает… - хрипит он, цепляясь за черную футболку, за теплые руки, за спокойный баритон, за осколки нового мира, в котором больше нет ни матери, ни сестры, ни дома. – Я не знаю, не знаю, не знаю, не…, - скулит он, вжимаясь в постель.  
  
Стекла в комнате начинают мелко дребезжать.  
  
\- Уймись, мелкий. С утра работы невпроворот…  
  
Этот чужой нравится ему куда меньше первого, который привез его сюда. У этого чужого резкий запах, взъерошенная рыжая грива и хриплый, надтреснутый голос. Но почему-то именно теперь ему снова хочется спать, и все цвета кружатся перед глазами, тускнеют, отмирают один за другим, и только откуда-то издалека доносятся смутно знакомые голоса…  
  
\- Еще недели две как минимум. Иначе я ему мозги сожгу нахрен.  
\- Полторы. Иначе его снова затребуют в Гамбург. Полторы недели, Шульдих – и ни днем больше. Он нам нужен. Стабильным.  
\- Да иди ты! Я тут разве что чертов канкан не танцую…  
\- Если это поможет – начинай разучивать "Лебединое озеро".  
\- Столько мороки из-за несовершеннолетнего преступника… Ладно. Дас ист фантастишь. Полторы недели вместе с мертвецами в голове у маленького киборга. И не забудь, что обещал мне отгул…  
  
* * *  
  
Ее время истекает.  
С каждой ночью ее голос все слабее и слабее.  
Теперь уже он пытается докричаться до нее. А в ответ на все его вопросы неплотно запертые ставни издевательски скрипят: На-а-агич…ка.

 

∽

 

**Шкатулка**

****  
  
Шульдих охотился на нее два с половиной года. Сначала он искал места, где она прячется, но группа слишком часто меняла явочные квартиры – и приходилось начинать сначала. Затем он искал отмычки. Замок на бронзовой шкатулке, с которой Кроуфорд почти никогда не расставался, был выполнен на совесть.  
  
Шульдих развернул партизанскую деятельность на всех фронтах. Ирландец предложил ее разбить – в итоге в доме стало на одну щербатую ступеньку больше. Наоэ предложил Шульдиху пойти нахрен с такими идеями. Предложение формулировалось тремя вежливыми японскими фразами и еще десяти не очень вежливых немецких потребовалось, чтобы убедиться, что телекинетик не доложится Кроуфорду.  
  
Шульдих стал просыпаться по ночам – ему приходили в голову все новые и новые идеи. Судя по тому, как трясся над ней американец, внутри были акции, способные прокормить все центрально-европейское отделение SZ до третьего колена. Или компромат. Точно, компромат. На Самого.  
  
У Шульдиха пропал аппетит от одной только мысли, что они сидят на маленькой атомной бомбе. Он ожесточенно дрался со шкатулкой, как только ее находил – но истинно арийское упрямство ломалось об непроходимую американскую твердость. Фарфарелло сказал, что ее можно взорвать. Шульдих сказал, что он скорее взорвет самого ирландца.  
  
Охота закончилась сокрушительным провалом. Кроуфорд в очередной раз уехал в Нагасаки охранять будущего японского премьера от журналистов и недоброжелателей, и заодно наводить контакт с агентурной сетью. Шкатулка открылась сама. С другой стороны. Оттого, что Шульдих в отчаянье ударился об нее лбом, крепко держа при этом за обе стороны.  
Крышка откинулась с мелодичным позвякиваием. Внутри, на черном бархатном дне, лежала выцветшая черно-белая фотография немолодой женщины с очень знакомыми резкими чертами лица.

 

∽

 

**Саллилюбитманкс**

  
  
_02-22 Msg to **340595430**_  
Ты должен это увидеть.  
_/end msg_  
02-22 Msg to **340595430**  
С этим надо что-то делать.  
_/end msg_  
02-22 Msg to **340595430**  
То есть, пока этого не заметили сам понимаешь, кто.  
_/end msg_  
02-24 Msg to **340595430**  
Она, кажется, читает мысли. И будущее. И я ни хрена не могу до нее достучаться.  
_/end msg_  
02-26 Msg to **340595430**  
Если хочешь, я уговорю их выбраться на континент... куда-нибудь во Францию, куда скажешь...  
_/end msg_  
02-27 Msg to **340595430**  
Эй, шеф, ты там?  
_/end msg_  
02-27 Msg to **675943056**  
16-50, Дублин. Рейс «Люфтганзы», номер 045. До завтра.  
_/end msg_  
02-28 Msg to **340595430**  
Дата?  
_/end msg_  
02-26 Msg to **340595430**  
Когда прилетаешь?  
_/end msg._ **340595430** is offline  
  
* * *  
  
\- Я же сказал, «до завтра».  
\- Ты откуда летел-то? Меньше суток.  
\- Неважно. Далеко до них?  
\- Пойдем, у меня машина на стоянке. Пятьдесят миль, за час доедем. Потом еще мили две по херовому бездорожью. Они совсем в глуши. Салли говорит, ей там удобнее. Джею тоже поспокойнее, где людей меньше.  
\- Джею?  
\- У него есть имя, Кроуфорд, прикинь? Как и у твоей рыжей крашеной дуры с блядскими замашками.  
\- Кто мне об этом говорит?  
  
* * *  
  
Девочке недавно исполнилось три. У нее были папины светлые волосы и мамины ямочки на щеках.  
  
\- Она отлично готовит, - сказал Длинноволосый, все сильнее раскачиваясь на кресле. – Джей нашел работу в Лонгфолде, это в трех милях на запад. Через месяц собираются рвануть в Коста-дель-Соль на пару недель. Когда ты в последний раз был на море, Кроуфорд?  
\- В девяносто восьмом. На Японском. Мне не понравилась температура воды.  
\- Ты ни черта не понимаешь. Ни черта...  
  
Девочке нравились папины гости и не нравилось, что Длинноволосый злится и скрипит креслом. Она подергала Серьезного за рукав и улыбнулась. Из кухни пахло теплом и вишнями. Это означало, что скоро будет вкусно, а завтра пойдет дождь. И птица, на которой улетит Серьезный, сломает крыло. Девочка уже знала, что чем выше человек, тем он глупее, и Серьезный ее не поймет. Серьезный был самым высоким человеком, которого ей доводилось видеть.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, какого черта ты меня сюда вытащил. Перепутал четвертое июля с первым апреля?  
\- Я не могу ее читать. Тебе мало?  
\- Да.  
\- Она тебя зовет.  
\- Я не собираюсь играть с ней в куклы... Чего тебе?  
\- Ее зовут Мила.  
\- Заткнись, Шульдих. Чего тебе?  
  
Девочка улыбнулась еще раз и потащила Серьезного на улицу. Там не было страшного скрипящего кресла и Длинноволосого, который все время царапал ее голову. Ей не нравился Длинноволосый и то, как он смотрит на маму. Девочка села на землю и стала чертить знаки для высоких. Этот высокий понимал знаки лучше слов. Девочка знаков не понимала, зато знала, что чертить нужно именно эти, странные и неуклюжие закавычки.  
  
\- Салли..., - повторял за ней Серьезный. – Саллилюбитманкс.  
  
Он побледнел и стал задавать вопросы. Много-много вопросов. Вопросы были глупыми, на них девочка не отвечала. Зато она рассказала ему про птицу. Теперь он точно послушал. Длинноволосый вышел на крыльцо, и они долго говорили, Серьезный качал головой, то и дело косясь в ее сторону и мял в пальцах белую бумажную палочку.  
  
Пятнистая бесхвостая кошка под крыльцом беззаботно вылизывала белую шерсть на груди. Двуногие суетились и занимались полной ерундой. Наконец-то вышла хозяйка с блюдечком молока. Хозяйка была правильной. Хозяйка любила кошку*.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
*Манкс - порода короткошерстных бесхвостых кошек. Родина - остров Мэн, расположенный в Ирландском море. Известна с конца 19 века. Разводится главным образом в Англии, Скандинавских странах и Америке. Другое название - мэнская кошка.

 

∽

 

**Забавно**

  
  
«Мой самый способный» - говорит Рут, близоруко щурясь и поглаживая сонную рыжую кошку, такую же дряхлую и полуслепую, как и она сама. Слушая Фладда с Маером вполуха, она вспоминает, как он рос, дерганный мальчишка с затравленным взглядом. Она вспоминает, как он учился травить других. Ее лучший питомец, несомненно, - думает Рут, рассеянно кивая и улыбаясь солнечным лучам. Ее забавляло наблюдать за тем, как крысеныш оттачивал зубы. Он был слишком похож на них – молодых, самонадеянных, искусных. Они так боялись людей, что убивали их сотнями. Он переживет их, мальчишка, - уверена Рут, которая видит намного больше, чем ее подернутые пленкой глаза. Он доживет до глубокой старости и только тогда поймет, что опоздал умереть.  
  
«Совсем, как в молодые годы» - говорит Рут, морщась, когда услужливые руки забирают кошку и помогают ей подняться. Она слышит, как слева, кряхтя, встает Фладд, и искренне жалеет только об одном: что не увидит искреннего удивления на его холеном лице. Это будет забавно – когда бессмертный Роберт наконец-то сдохнет от руки сумасшедшего. Это будет правильно, думает Рут. Собаке – собачья смерть.

 

∽

 

**Подделка**

  
  
\- Уверен, что они не китайского производства? - задумчиво переспросил Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд поправил монокль и покачал головой.  
  
\- Ты на палитру посмотри! – не унимался Шульдих. – Явно в спешке мастерили. А судя по походке, у них и с разрешением не заладилось. Да и памяти, ручаюсь, не хватает. И частота обновлений…  
  
Кроуфорд отвлекся на то, чтобы пристрелить шпиона Критикер – не со зла, по старой привычке – и провел задумчивым взглядом выходящую из аэропорта троицу. Будущее обещало четыре тайфуна и разрыв сосудов. Кроуфорд подумал, что закончив с делами, уедет на сафари. Преумножать хаос в мире оказалось на редкость скучно и хлопотно. От серой унылости будней не спасла даже радикальная смена имиджа.  
Когда он обернулся, Шульдиха рядом не было.  
  
\- За произвол голову откручу, - для порядка пригрозил Кроуфорд, обнаружив немца на стоянке. Шульдих приличия ради смутился, но тут же снова замахал кепкой вслед отъезжающему седану. На заднем бампере красовалась свежая наклейка.  
  
«Тихо, быстро и эффективно уничтожаем паразитов. 01-911-007-69  
Шварц™. Остерегайтесь подделок»

 

∽

 

**Сценарист**

  
На самом деле он был обычным продавцом. Просто неплохо разбирался в конъюнктуре и, бесспорно, умел впаривать товар самым упертым клиентам. Кроуфорд продавал пули с доставкой на дом. И, надо сказать, неплохо на этом заработал.  
Потом пришли немцы, и Кроуфорду показалось, что он попал в сцену из фильма категории «B» по мотивам Марио Пьюзо. Он продемонстрировал немцам настоящую американскую улыбку и сказал: окей, парни. Будет вам полный Голливуд. Так Кроуфорд начал продавать сценарии.  
По его сценариям Кроуфорду подобрали самую бестолковую на памяти немцев команду. Дас ист фантастишь! – сказали немцы, когда команда стала так организованно продавать пули, что пришлось срочно подыскивать для них новый рынок, чтобы не заработать обвинение в демпинге.  
Потом пришли японцы. Кроуфорд уже набил руку в продаже сценариев и каждую неделю выдергивал пинцетом пару-тройку седых волосков. Окей, парни, - ответил Кроуфорд ошалевшим японцам, которые даже рта раскрыть толком не успели. С того дня часть сценариев, которые немцы все равно забраковали бы, Кроуфорд продавал японцам. Косоглазые в Голливуде ни черта не понимали и умели играть только в камикадзе. Немцам настолько понравилось, что они захотели попробовать. Кроуфорд, который умел только продавать, а вот играть так и не научился, сказал: окей, парни. И отгрохал им настоящую премьеру. А сам уехал в Штаты, потому что продавать пули в нашем бестолковом мире было куда безопаснее, чем продавать сценарии.  
На самом деле, в Штатах ему тоже не нравилось. Хоть и блюли американцы авторские права, а сценариями Кроуфорда без его на то согласия пользовались все, кому не лень. То русские, то арабы. Терпение Кроуфорда лопнуло, когда эти сукины дети сыграли в 9/11. А тут еще опять немцы взялись за старое – понравилось им, видать, японское народное развлечение. Фак ю, парни, - сказал Кроуфорд и ушел работать своим парнем в центральное разведывательное управление. Там ему платили за пули, а о том, что Кроуфорд умеет делать сценарии, он им решил не говорить. Деньги Кроуфорду нравились гораздо больше инъекций.  
Потом пришло время. Сперва Кроуфорд подкрашивал виски, но вскоре оставил это дело. Он уже давно не продавал пули самостоятельно – только через тренированных дилеров – так что мог себе позволить пару особых примет. Тем более, что некоторые немцы перестали его узнавать, а это помогало экономить пули.  
На самом деле, Кроуфорд не раз пытался сторговаться со временем. Сперва он заложил времени чертову дюжину сценариев, но время проглотило их, не поморщившись. Окей, холи щит, - сказал Кроуфорд и заложил времени самого бестолкового члена своей бестолковой команды. Время жевало его несколько лет, а останков до сих пор так и не обнаружили.  
А потом Кроуфорд снова взялся за старое. Только теперь он не продавал пули, а сдавал их в утиль. Иными словами – дарил. Прирожденному коммивояжеру это занятие изрядно претило, но время настойчиво совало часы под нос. Оно обнаглело настолько, что стало вносить правки в самые заветные сценарии Кроуфорда, так что выбор у него был не самым богатым.  
Сперва Кроуфорд подарил пулю японцу. «Лайт Фифита» харкнула всего один раз и навсегда замолчала, потому что снайперская винтовка в городских условиях – что твой камикадзе, только по-японски не понимает. Окей, парень, - сказало время и позволило Кроуфорду начисто переписать несколько сценариев. Да только как ни крути, а все они заканчивались одинаково, и никакой Голливуд за них ломаного гроша не дал бы. За сценарии было обидно, а тут еще правительство со своими миротворческими походами за нефтью и думать забыло о немцах. А вот немцы не забыли.  
Вот тогда-то и пришла очередь немца, которому Кроуфорд тоже подарил пулю. Немец был не из тех, кто позволяет себе принимать такие дорогие подарки безвозмездно, и вернул пулю с процентами. Пожалуй, на этом Кроуфорду стоило бы закончить, но время снова взбрыкнуло, исчеркало сценарий на свой бестолковый лад и прощальный подарок немца 44 калибра успешно выковыряли из Кроуфорда в правительственной клинике. Ну, будь здоров, - сказало время и убралось восвояси.  
С тех пор Кроуфорд окончательно разучился покупать пули. Он до сих пор чертит американцам планы и тренирует для них дилеров. Поговаривают, что рыжие дилеры с ним не срабатываются, а в свободное от работы время он ездит на сафари в Германию – заниматься благотворительностью.

 

_2006_

 


End file.
